Alien: A New Beginning
by wysha.thorne
Summary: 975 years after the events of Alien: Isolation, Samuels is revived by Bishop (Aliens/Alien 3). However, things have changed since the first time they were both alive (their new bodies included), and xenoids have started to appear. This also contains slash and mpreg and swearing aswell as humanoid characters, and even a few references to the predator series/crossover/prometheus.
1. The Beginning

You would think that failing to connect to Apollo would be the death of me. With fires spewing out everywhere, and a voice like I was deactivating, you would think that my life had come to an end. Close to tears, I said what I wanted to say, as I lay to the side of the machine that had failed me.

But little did I know, it was just the beginning.

I deactivated shortly thereafter, and went into a deep sleep. My sensors stopped gathering data, and I began to lose everything that I once held dear.

'AMANDA?' I cried out, hoping that Amanda would hear me. 'PLEASE HELP ME!'

But there was nothing.

'I NEED HELP!' I cried.

But she was not going to come and help.

'ANYBODY?!' I cried.

I tried to say something else, but it was useless, so I gave up hope. By then, all but a small part of my consciousness had left me, and I knew that trying to keep hold of it was going to prove to be quite a challenge. I felt betrayed; this was not how I wanted things to go. I also felt like Amanda had failed me, as I loved her deeply, yet she never came back for me.

And then it happened.

'Samuels?' A voice called. It was male by the sound of it, and it was speaking directly to me.

'Where am I?' I asked, unsure of where the voice was coming from.

'You're on the K3 space ship.' The voice replied.

I slowly awoke from my deep sleep, and saw a man standing above me. He was blurry at first, but then my vision came into focus. He had a hand on my head, and he was stroking it gently.

'It's good to see that you've finally awoken.' The man said to me. 'I'm Bishop, and you've been out for 975 years.'

'Did Amanda meet her mother?' I croaked.

Bishop shook his head.

'What… happened to her?' I croaked.

'She died.' Bishop sighed. "Was cancer that took her. She got it through radiation poisoning after she was blasted off into space. She loved you dearly, and she spent the rest of her days wishing that you would return.'

My body started to shake, and I felt a tightness in my chest and throat. It was getting worse, and then my eyes started to water. When I opened my mouth, sounds came out that were like no other. I felt like I had been betrayed all over again, like I wanted to just deactivate and never come back. Bishop lowered himself down, and with his other hand, he gently wiped the tears from my eyes.

'Did she find her mother before she died?' I cried.

'As much as she tried, it never did happen.' Bishop sighed.

More sobs came out, which Bishop took care of. I raised my right hand, which Bishop took as a sign that I wanted to be freed from the position that I was in. He nodded, and held me close as I continued to sob. When the last sob finally left me, he helped me stand. My new body was weak; it had been rebuilt from scratch. Everything looked the same on the outside, but on the inside, things were different. Bishop let go of me, and I immediately fell. Without hesitation, he picked me up.

And that was when I realised that he was the same as me.

'I was once in your position.' Bishop said to me.

'What was that?' I wanted to know.

'I worked alongside Ellen Ripley.' Bishop replied. 'She was killed by a xenomorph, but I had already been deactivated when that happened, so I didn't know until 200 years ago.'

Before I could reply, a young female came into the room.

'We're about to dock, sir.' The female said to Bishop. Looking no more than 25 years old, she had a girly appearance that I thought was unusual.

'Thanks for letting me know.' Bishop smiled. 'Any reports?'

'No, sir.' The female replied.

She then left the room, and I looked at Bishop.

'We're about to dock into the Takahara Space Station.' Bishop said to me.

'What were you on about when you asked for reports?' I was curious.

'There was an incident 98 years ago.' Bishop replied. 'Xenomorphs started to breed like rabbits, and humans and other mortal organisms started to die out. We managed to stop it before it was too late, but we have to be on our guard in case it happens again.'

'And the xenomorphs?' I wanted to know.

'They were dealt with.' Bishop replied.

Little did we know, that was not the case. Bishop let go of me again, and once again, I fell.

'Looks like you're gonna need some time to get used to your new body.' Bishop warned.

'No shit sherlock.' I was not happy.

'Since when were you taught to swear?' Bishop was curious.

'When I was first built.' I replied. 'Still got my memory.'

'We made sure of that.' Bishop smiled. 'Now, let me help you.'

I raised my hand, and allowed Bishop to help me stand up. It took all of my strength, and I grabbed onto his arm. Holding my head up was also a problem, and I felt incredibly vulnerable, like I was a newborn baby in need of its mother. If I had a mother, then by now, she would be long-gone, but I only had a father, and that father was the man who created me, whose name I carried. I had been one of the more advanced models, designed to carry out some of the most complicated of tasks.

'When are we going to be docking?' I asked Bishop.

'We will be docking in exactly 20 minutes.' Bishop replied. 'Your body, on the other hand, will take much longer to catch up, as it will take at least 24 hours for all your systems to come back online.'

'How bad was I at first?' I wanted to know.

'You were still pretty much intact, but your old body had taken so much damage that finding any material on you that we – or, more precisely – the team that found you - could work with was nothing short of a miracle.' Bishop sighed. 'We also had to use alien technology in order to rebuild you, but not before you had to be put into a cryochamber so you could be preserved, so now you...'

I was confused; I had never seen alien technology before.

'Alien artificial intelligence has taken over human artificial intelligence.' Bishop explained. 'Some would say that it was the work of the devil, but I call it an upgrade, as you now have something that most want and only a fair few have.'

'What is that?' I wanted to know.

'For many years, humans fought for the right to find the key to immortality, not knowing that it was already held by other beings who lived in other areas of space.' Bishop replied. 'When one of them came to us and offered it to us as a gift for helping to stop the xenomorphs, we took it, and we gave it only to those who deserved it. I got it, and so did you.'

A short while later, the door opened. It was an automatic door, and there were buttons on the side. Bishop kept me close, and we watched as the young female returned and left. In that short amount of time, I was able to catch sight of her badge, and saw that her name was Commander Lauren Sasabe. She was a human of Japanese and British descent, and she had been born on Mars. Her age was 24 years, 9 months, and 3 days, but I could not make out where she had trained. A man who looked about the same age then appeared, clutching a vial. It was small, had a green lid, and looked like it contained a clear liquid. He placed the vial down, and immediately left.

'What's that?' I wanted to know.

'A vial containing hybrid DNA.' Bishop replied. 'It's for another patient. We should leave now, as we are going to be part of the EVA team.'

'Despite the fact that I am weak?' I was confused.

'Walking will help you become stronger.' Bishop replied. 'If Amanda was here, she would be saying the same thing.'

I nodded sadly, and clung onto Bishop, who took it upon himself to help me get back to normal. His soft hands kept me upright, and at that moment, that was all I could really ask for.

When we finally arrived at the airlock, Bishop helped me get into an EVA suit. It was smaller than the one that I had worn all those years earlier, and there was no helmet, which I thought was unusual. There was, however, a flashlight, which I remembered from last time. He then led me through a door, which led to a lift. It was small; only 5 of us could go through at any particular time, but that was okay for the task that I had no idea about.

The spacewalk from the ship to the station was routine. Bishop held me close, and when we finally entered, we breathed a sigh of relief.

'Here we are.' Bishop announced.

'Anything here that we should be worried about?' I wanted to know.

'Not that we know of, but hey, it's worth a check.' Bishop replied and hinted.

'I hope there's no xenomorphs here.' A young man then said. Judging by how he was speaking, I was able to guess that he was likely a new member.

'They've been gone for a long time, so it's highly unlikely.' Bishop assured.

I looked at Bishop.

'When Amanda and Nina and I were at Sevastopol, there were aliens and volatile androids.' I started.

'That was then.' Bishop replied. 'This is now. We have to be careful.'

At that moment, a young girl ran towards us. There were some beings living on the station, and she was scared. Bishop asked her what was wrong, to which she replied in a language that I had never heard before. She then ran off; she had something else that she either needed or wanted to do.

'What's wrong?' I was worried.

'We need to get to the medical unit.' Bishop warned.

'What for?' I was confused.

'I don't know.' Bishop admitted.

But we would soon find out why. My systems were starting to initiate, and my strength was slowly starting to return. I felt sick; it had been my first spacewalk in almost a millennium. I also felt like my awareness wasn't all there yet, as I was staring blankly, and almost everything was new, right down to how the station was set out. Bishop whipped out his motion tracker, which was in the shape of an egg, and it pointed in the direction of the medical unit. Unlike the one that Amanda had used, this one could detect beings as they stood still.

'I don't think I can walk.' I moaned.

Bishop relented, and attached the motion tracker to his hand. He then picked me up, and carried me down the corridors that led to the medical unit. I felt like a dick for suddenly deciding to not walk, but the truth was that I didn't have the strength yet, as my body still felt like that of a newborn even if it was all slowly starting to return. When we finally got to the medical unit, Bishop laid me down on one of the beds, and removed our EVA suits.

'I trust that Newt came to you and gave you our message.' Commander Varyn said to us. A female of unknown origin, she had what appeared to be vertical slits in her eyes, and small cones for ears.

'We came as quick as we could.' Bishop replied. 'I am Bishop, and my team here with me are Samuels, Martin, Sasabe, and Richmond. We want to know what's going on. Can you please give us a report?'

'I sent a shuttle out to the nearest star system, and my people uncovered a beacon not unlike the derelict.' Commander Varyn explained. 'We also found a small organism, and it's being kept in a safe room until it has matured enough to be returned back to its home.'

'And how does that answer the question?' Bishop wanted to know.

'We don't think that's the only thing that got brought back, as one of my crew was attacked by a larger organism, and we think that it may be a xenoid.' Commander Varyn replied.

Xenoids were creatures that resembled xenomorphs. I had never seen them, nor was I aware of their existence. They looked like xenomorphs in every way, but they had a longer tail, had smaller facehuggers, and they also had the ability to render themselves invisible. That gave them an extra advantage, as it meant that they could launch surprise attacks, but still, Bishop's motion tracker would pick up their movements.

'How are you doing, Samuels?' Commander Varyn asked me.

'Weak but slowly getting there.' I admitted. 'Why do you ask? You've only just met me.'

'It's customary for my kind to ask when others are in a vulnerable position.' Commander Varyn replied.

'Thank you for asking me.' I smiled.

'It must be a shock being rebuilt after such a long time of nothingness.' Commander Varyn mentioned. 'I'm sorry about your loss.'

Tears entered my eyes again. It had only been 80 minutes since I had awoken after being rebuilt, and I had already cried once over Amanda's death. Bishop ruffled through my hair, and wiped the tears away. I immediately gathered myself.

'He'll soon get used to his new body.' Bishop said to Commander Varyn.

'How long was he out for?' Commander Varyn wanted to know.

'975 years. Bishop replied. 'He was found on a gas giant after the Sevastopol fell from orbit, and he had to be put into a cryochamber so that everything could be preserved until the time came when he could be upgraded.'

'And what about you?' Commander Varyn then asked.

'I was out for a long time myself.' Bishop admitted. 'My damage was worse, but because Samuels was an older model, he had to take longer to be rebuilt, as the workings inside him were not the same as the workings inside me. Now, where do we find this potential xenoid?'

'It is still attached to Larys's face.' Commander Varyn warned. 'I fear that taking it off might cause fatalities. When it does come off, we must throw it out, as we don't want it to grow and become one of them.'

It then dawned on me that Commander Varyn had never seen a xenoid in its original form. I looked at Bishop, and he took a deep breath.

'We're gonna need to take a look at this thing.' Bishop announced.

Commander Varyn nodded, and pointed in the right direction. Bishop picked me up again, and we all headed down another corridor and into a room containing a life support chamber. My awareness was better, and I was starting to take note of things. I looked at the creature that hugged Larys's face, and started to think of possibilities.

'That's a xenoid facehugger.' Bishop announced.

'How do you know?' I was confused.

'It's not as big as a xenomorph facehugger.' Bishop replied. 'The newborn will already be inside her chest. Gestation is unknown, but it's unlikely that she'll survive the birth, as xenomorphs and xenoids all come out the same way and that is...'

'How do we stop this from happening?' Commander Varyn was worried.

'You can't.' Bishop sighed.

A short while later, the facehugger detached itself, and immediately died. Dr Sasabe picked it up, and placed it in a secure container that she had brought with her.

'I want to throw it out!' Commander Varyn cried.

'That's exactly what's happening, as we're going to take it back to the ship and study it before disposing of it.' Bishop replied. 'What we must so in the meantime is wait for the birth to happen, as we do not know what type of xenoid this will be until after it is born.'

Little did Bishop know, I was starting to develop feelings for him, and little did I know, he was starting to feel the same way, although it was evident to Commander Martin that something was going on. Bishop picked me up again, and we left the unit.

'What we're going to do is explore the station.' Bishop announced.

'What for?' I wanted to know.

'We need to seal off any openings that the xenoid will want to use.' Bishop warned. 'If we don't, the xenoid will procreate. We also need to make sure that there aren't more of them, or else the station will be in deep shit.'


	2. Xenoid Birth

'How deep?' I was worried.

'The deepest shit in deepshitsville.' Bishop replied. 'You wanna try walking?'

'In a bit.' I was hopeful.

Sealing openings turned out to be a harder task than expected. Some of the doors were stuck; they either had something catching them or didn't work, and the vents weren't any easier. Fortunately, they didn't require any unusual positions, which would've turned out to be… erm… rather embarrassing.

And no xenoids either.

Our journey back from the last sealed opening to the medical unit had me walking for the very first time. Bishop held onto me, and even though it was only for a small time, I managed to do it. When he picked me up again, he gave a huge smile, which was a sign that he was proud of what had just happened. When we spotted Newt, we nodded, and she walked with us.

'Who are you?' Newt asked me.

'My name is Samuels.' I replied.

'I'm Newt.' Newt mentioned. 'My mommy and daddy are on the station.'

'Shouldn't you be at school?' Bishop wanted to know.

'There is no school here.' Newt admitted. 'We learn by watching.'

'Well then you have the best tutors.' Bishop smiled. 'You also remind me of someone.'

Newt nodded.

'I had a friend who fought to save a child that wasn't hers.' Bishop added. 'Sadly, both of them died. The child was called Newt, and she… was like a daughter to me.'

'I am sorry.' Newt sighed.

'Don't be.' Bishop whispered.

I felt sorry that Bishop had gone through that. To add more pain, he had gone through it muliple times, for Newt hadn't survived the crash, and Ellen had been cloned after being inpregnated with a xenomorph and falling into a furnace on a prison planet. The clone ended up being killed by a yautja spear when they returned to Earth to build another temple. When we finally returned to the unit, we were shocked; Larys was awake.

'Why do you stand above me?' Larys asked us. An older female, she had marks of respect on her which set her apart from Commander Varyn.

'There's no easy way to say this, but you've got a lifeform growing inside you.' Bishop warned. 'We are here to make sure that it doesn't escape.'

'What is that in your arms?' Larys then asked.

'I am an android called Samuels.' I chipped in. 'I am weak, and Bishop is helping me get stronger. I'm sorry if it looks unusual, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Now, the creature inside you is going to grow quickly, and it is going to burst out of your chest. You will die when that happens, as...'

Before anything else could be said, Larys started to twitch. It was a sign that the xenoid had already developed. She started to writhe in agony, as the xenoid started to make its way out, until finally, it broke through her ribcage. I closed my eyes; it was a horrible sight, and it was already too late by the time we reached the door.

'Martin and Richmond will stay behind and keep track of the xenoid's movements.' Bishop announced. 'Sasabe and Samuels will come with me, and Newt will be under the care of Commander Varyn.'

We all nodded.

'We will also maintain contact at all times.' Bishop added.

I sighed gently, as I had an idea of where this would likely go. I clung onto Bishop as if my immortal life depended on it, and we headed out of the medical unit and back to the docking bay. Using his motion tracker, Bishop made small steps, making sure that the xenoid could not hear us moving. When we finally reached the bay, we put our EVA suits back on, and started on the spacewalk back to the ship.

Upon arriving back on the ship, Bishop carried me to his chamber. He placed me in a chair, before adjusting the chair so that I could sit upright but not have to worry about weakness making my body slump over. My awareness had fully returned, and my sight was near-perfect although it still had a small way to go before I could see things clearly.

'Would you have done this to any other android if they were in my position?' I asked Bishop.

'I would not.' Bishop admitted.

'Why not?' I was curious.

'Because I don't need to.' Bishop smiled. 'That doesn't mean that we are the only ones, though, as another crew rebuilt David and Walter, who are older than you are, and even Ash got himself a new makeover.'

'Ash?' I was confused.

'He was on the Nostromo, and nearly killed Ellen after she found out about his plans.' Bishop started. 'He's now been rebuilt and finally has the ability to control himself.'

'I feel… weird.' I muttered.

'Sick?' Bishop was worried.

I nodded.

'I will adjust the chair.' Bishop vowed.

'What use will that be?' I was worried.

'The kind that you need, as it will help erase the feeling.' Bishop replied. 'Once all your systems are back online, I will perform a scan.'

'What do you mean by my systems coming back online?' I was curious.

'That's just a fancy way of saying that you're regaining your strength, as there are no computers inside you, just alien technology.' Bishop smiled. 'You even have abilities that you never had when you were first alive.'

'Like what?' I was curious.

Before Bishop could reply, Captain Jack Hanks came in.

'I see you managed to get back safely.' Captain Hanks said to us. Judging by his looks, I would say that he was likely a hybrid of some sort.

'We're also maintaining contact in the event that shit goes down.' Bishop replied. 'Samuels is slowly getting stronger, and the shit in question is in the shape of a xenoid that was born. How is Dr Sasabe getting on with the facehugger?'

'I have not seen her, but when I do, I will ask her, and I will come back and give you a report.' Captain Hanks vowed.


	3. Alien Isolation Part 1

Captain Hanks turned around and left. Martin and Richmond were busy communicating with each other, and they also had cameras which enabled us to see what they could see.

'Now that Captain Hanks has walked out, maybe you can answer my question.' I looked at Bishop.

'The answer can wait, as I want us to talk about what happened to you.' Bishop replied. "When did you and Amanda first meet?'

'When she was on one of her engineering jobs, as I walked up to her, and introduced myself.' I started. 'She was confused at first, but then I told her why I was there. What about you and Ellen?'

'She was suspicious.' Bishop admitted.


	4. Alien Isolation Part 2

'Of you?' I wanted to know.

'Yeah.' Bishop admitted. 'After the whole thing with Ash. Did Amanda tell you that Weyland-Yutani saw all of you as expendables?'

'Any mention of that would've happened after I died.' I replied. 'I heard nothing about it.'

'Well they did, as all they saw was a chance to get money.' Bishop sighed. 'Even our doppelgangers were brainwashed, and that is something that I never forgave them for.'

'What do you think happened to them?' I was curious.

'We don't have any doppelgangers anymore.' Bishop confirmed.

At that moment, the screens went down. That was a bad sign; something had gone wrong. When Captain Hanks reappeared, he had an angry look on his face.

'WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH THE POWER?!' Captain Hanks raged.

'We don't know.' I sighed. 'Any reports?'

'Facehugger was that of a xenoid queen.' Captain Hanks replied. 'Now I'm gonna go and find out what the fuck has just happened, and then I'm gonna take a fucking chillax pill because even the fucking generator has gone d...'

'There's a backup unit next to the server hub. Get the keycard out of the safe and use it to activate the backup power.' Bishop ordered.

And with that, Captain Hanks left.

'I hope he is able to fix the problem.' I looked at Bishop.

'He will.' Bishop smiled. 'Did Amanda keep contact open with you on Sevastopol?'

I nodded.

'At least that meant that you could keep in the loop.' Bishop assured.

'It did.' I sighed.

'Anything?' Bishop was curious.

'I could hear her better when Ricardo got a lock on her radio, as it came through clearer.' I admitted. 'I could then use her whereabouts to figure out where I needed to go.'

Bishop nodded, and turned away from me. He walked over to a desk, and picked up a pen and a piece of paper. He then came back over, and knelt down in front of me. He then wrote a note saying what his reply was going to be, and handed it to me.

'Well that's… interesting.' I giggled.

'That was going to be my reply.' Bishop blushed. 'How do you feel?'

'Stronger.' I admitted.

'That's good.' Bishop smiled. 'Why don't you try lifting your hands?'

I did as suggested, and lifted both hands. It took less effort, and I was able to keep them raised for longer. Bishop smiled; he was impressed, and when he nodded, I lowered my hands. I then repeated the process with my feet and head, and when the power finally returned, we breathed a sigh of relief.

'What happened to you?' Martin asked over commlink.

'We lost power.' Bishop replied. 'What about you?'

'It's not good here, I'm afraid.' Martin admitted.

'Cameras?' I ordered.

Martin and Richmond moved the cameras, showing us the devestation.

'Did the xenoid do that?' I wanted to know.

'It was the other creature.' Richmond replied. 'Whatever it is, I don't think it's friendly.'

'There's something you need to know.' I mentioned.

'What's that?' Martin was curious.

'The xenoid's a queen.' Bishop announced. 'It's gonna find somewhere to nest, and the escape routes that we sealed off are not going to make any difference. Where are Newt and Commander Varyn?'

'They've gone to a safe zone.' Martin confirmed. 'How long it will remain safe, is anybody's guess.'

And then the creature appeared. It took one look at the cameras, before running off. That was when we realised that it was frightened. Before long, we heard footsteps, and a xenoid appeared. It wasn't the queen, as it was smaller, which led us to realise that either the queen was already starting to reproduce or another being had been attacked by a facehugger. Martin and Richmond both started running, and managed to find a safe spot where they could activate a few flares that they had managed to pick up.

'Looks like we forgot something.' Bishop sighed.

'This happened after you guys left, as there was an emergency vessel, and it brought multiple xenoids onto the station.' Richmond admitted. 'We'll need to reopen some of the escape routes, or else we're gonna become one of them. Why isn't Captain Hanks the main man on the ship?'

'Because I own this ship.' Bishop replied.


	5. More Xenoids, More Chaos, Etc Etc

But our luck was going to be in short supply, as the xenoids started to cause absolute chaos. The cameras fell to the ground, and Martin and Richmond barely got far before they were captured by the xenoids. The screens then turned off, followed by the sound.

'This is not what I wanted to happen.' Bishop was not happy.

'What shall we do?' I was worried.

'We'll have to go back once you are strong enough, and we'll have to release the scanners.' Bishop confirmed. 'We will also need to try and initiate contact with Commander Varyn. It's our only hope if we are to end up rescuing survivors.

And then the screens turned back on, followed by the sound.

'Show yourself!" Bishop ordered.

The being showed itself. To our surprise, it was Newt.

'Shouldn't you be with Commander Varyn?' I asked Newt.

'She's dead.' Newt replied.

'What you need to do is find an adult and stay safe, as these xenoids will hurt you.' I ordered. 'You also need to keep talking to us, as we are going to do our best to help you.'

And that was what we found ourselves doing for the next couple of hours. It was a hard job; we had to help Newt complete tasks that she had never done before. Unfortunately, it would still prove to be fatal, as she was found by a xenoid and taken away.

The night was spent examining the footage that we already had. Whenever I felt sick, I let Bishop know, but those moments grew further and further apart before finally going completely. I also regained more of my strength, and within 20 hours, I was back to normal.

'It is now time for your scan.' Bishop announced. 'Follow me to the scanner.'

I nodded, and followed Bishop. I enjoyed every moment of it, as I was now fully-functional again. When we arrived, he sat me down on the table, and swung my legs over, before helping me lie down. He then took hold of a small device, and attached it to an adjustable arm. When the arm started to move, the device gathered data, and the data was turned into an image which Bishop and I could both see.

And then the scan finished.

'No foreign bodies.' Bishop announced.

'What does that mean?' I was confused.

'You have no lifeforms inside of you.' Bishop replied. 'You are also free to come with us when we spacewalk back...'

'I do have one question.' I admitted.

'What's that?' Bishop was curious.

'If I ever did have a lifeform inside me, how would it come out?' I wanted to know.

'Would depend on the lifeform.' Bishop explained. 'If you're talking about little baby androids, then their exit route will be similar to that which human babies use.'

I sat up, and looked right at Bishop.

'I have also wondered what it would be like to have a lifeform inside me.' Bishop admitted. 'Anything else you want to ask me?'

'I want you to show me your famous knife trick.' I was hopeful.

'I'll do that tomorrow.' Bishop vowed. 'Our main priority right now is to make sure that the station isn't more of a shithole than we imagined. If there are survivors, we must rescue them, but only if they haven't become hosts.'

'And what about those that have become hosts?' I was worried.

'We kill them before the newborn comes out.' Bishop replied.


	6. Plasma Guns And Xenoids Do Not Mix

'How do we kill them?' I wanted to know.

Bishop walked over to a closet, his eyes full of worry and hope. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of plasma ray guns that ran on air and converted the air into plasma. He then walked over, and handed one to me.

'These are top of the range.' Bishop smiled.

'Will they also kill the xenoids?' I was worried.

'They haven't been tested.' Bishop admitted.

'How long have you had them?' I was eager to know.

'A long time, but I was waiting for the right time to use them.' Bishop admitted.

And with that, we headed out of the room. We made our way to where our EVA suits were, and we put them on. Joining us for the adventure was Dr Pete Anderson, and we made the spacewalk over to the station.

'Do you think I will be able to catch a DNA sample whilst we're here?' Dr Anderson asked us. An older man, he had likely already seen such things but wanted to keep his experiences hidden.

'DNA sample of what?' Bishop was curious.

'A facehugger, as I want to find out the origin.' Dr Anderson replied.

'Yeah, but it's your funeral if you meet a xenoid in the process.' Bishop replied and warned. 'Use your motion tracker, and hide when possible.'

Dr Anderson left us, and headed on his own mission. We carefully scoured the station, looking everywhere for survivors. It proved to be in vain, as we found no survivors, but there was a lot of evidence that new xenoids had been born. When we heard a scream, we followed it, and were in for the shock of our lives, as Dr Anderson was taken away by a xenoid. We followed the xenoid through tunnels that had become home to multiple hosts. It was chaos; there were hosts everywhere, and they were either waiting to be implanted or had been implanted and were waiting for newborns to burst out of their chests. Amongst them were Commander Varyn and Newt, and without saying a word, we lit up our guns.

When we finally reached the nexus, we were greeted by a horrific sight. For miles and miles, there were nothing but xenoid eggs, and there were xenoids tending to what we knew to be the xenoid queen. We pulled the trigger, and sent waves of plasma that proved to do nothing.

'We need to find the reactor.' Bishop admitted.

And that was what we did, as we started to look for a reactor. Xenoids started to follow us, but we were able to fend them off. When we finally located the reactor, we punched in a code, and watched as the reactor cut through the nest.

But that was just the beginning of our troubles.

Immediately after activating the reactor, Bishop activated the self-destruct system. We then ran through the station, and were able to get back onto the ship with only 20 seconds to spare. We then watched as the station exploded, and smiled sadly.


	7. True Love, More Xenoids, And Bigotry

But then the unthinkable happened.

Captain Hanks came running towards us, panting like a tired dog. Sweat poured down his face, and he had a look that nobody should ever want to see.

'What's wrong, Hanks?' Bishop asked.

'The Dragonfire Space Station has just been attacked.' Captain Hanks admitted. 'I've just been on the line with Captain N'Ora Vhalik, and this looks set to be even bigger than what happened here. We need to be on hand to help treat survivors.'

'We can't help those who have already been attacked.' I warned.

'Are you acting like you can give commands?' Captain Hanks was not happy.

'He is and he can, so shut up and follow our orders.' Bishop whispered.

Captain Hanks walked out of the room.

'What the fuck was that for?!' I was confused.

'He's not used to having multiple bosses.' Bishop sighed. 'Sorry if he offended you just then.'

'I was not offended.' I smiled. 'Also, what were some of the hosts saying when we passed them?'

'Derogatory terms because they think that we're a couple and not everybody takes kindly to stuff like that.' Bishop replied.

'May I ask why?' I was curious.

'Certain books that humans have managed to keep going.' Bishop replied. 'There was a comic in circulation about 150 years ago which poked fun at religion, and it was taken down by religious fanatics not because of the amount of hate, but because of one scene featuring a fictional unit called The Kerrigan Skelly Institute for Gay Xenomorphs.'

'Who was he?' I wanted to know.

'I'll show you once we've gotten out of these suits and gotten back to HQ.' Bishop smiled.

We then took off our suits, and headed back to the unit that Bishop called HQ. Bishop pulled out a microcomputer, and after typing in the name of the preacher he was looking for, pulled up the correct profile, and showed it to me.

'He was a preacher who lived in the 21st century, and was one of the worst of his time.' Bishop announced. 'One of his friends was Jesse Morrell, and another one was Brother Mikhail. They considered many things to be sinful, yet acted like hypocrites when they were told of their own religion's wrongdoings.'

'What about the other religions?' I wanted to know.

'They also had their fair share of idiots, but just like Christianity, they also had some positives, and it's only a small number of beings that give them a bad name.' Bishop replied.

'So there is good and bad in every religion?' I was interested.

'Indeed.' Bishop smiled.

'Also, why did the hosts think that we were a couple?' I was eager to know.

'Because… erm… we kinda are.' Bishop smiled.

'After just a day of knowing each other?' I was pretend-confused.

Bishop nodded.

'And is this supposed to happen?' I was curious.

'There is no time limit on such a thing.' Bishop smiled. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because the feeling is mutual.' I hinted.

Bishop responded by taking hold of my right hand and planting a kiss on it. It was the first time I had ever had such a thing happen, and I loved it. It also felt like I was doing the right thing, and I responded by planting a kiss on his forehead.

'And I have not forgotten my promise.' Bishop added.

'You can show it to me tonight if you want.' I suggested.

'I will do it tomorrow, as promised.' Bishop vowed. 'What I need to do first is activate our personal cameras.'


	8. A (Small) Lemmy Tribute

'What for?' I was eager to know.

'Because we need to show the universe that love is love, and that anybody can feel it.' Bishop smiled.

I smiled; Bishop was telling the truth, and there was nothing that anybody could do or say to change that. When he activated our personal cameras, my smile turned into a giggle, as photos immediately started to come in, followed by videos. They were state-of-the-art, and immediately uploaded everything onto the microcomputer.

'When this ordeal ends, I'm gonna buy us all drinks.' Bishop vowed. 'Would you be up for it?'

'I would indeed.' I smiled. 'What were you thinking of?'

'An old favorite on Earth was whiskey and coke.' Bishop replied. 'It was something that I was told about, and I have always wanted to try it out.'

'I would like to try it too.' I admitted.


	9. Surprise Reunion And A New Friend

Survivors suddenly started to roll in, and we had to report to the medical unit. We had no idea who they were, but we had to check them, as there was no visible way of telling if they had been implanted with a xenoid embryo or not. We also knew that there was a chance that we would receive more androids, and those that did have an embryo inside them, we had to kill there and then.

But the chaos did not end there.

A signal came in from an alien spacecraft, saying that they had some survivors of their own that we needed to take.

'How can we be sure if the crew of this alien spacecraft are telling the truth?' I asked Bishop.  
'We can't.' Bishop admitted.

Little did we know, the chaos was going to last over a month. During that time, we had to kill over 500 survivors, and Bishop had to postpone his promise. It was a test of courage and strength, and we also had to deal with more hate from beings who disliked the very idea that 2 male androids were in a loving relationship.

By the time the chaos finally ended, we had killed over 750 survivors. The ship also sustained damage, and we had to do repairs. It was a seemingly unsuccessful battle; the xenoids had seemingly won, and we were not in the mood to celebrate.

'The promise of drinks is still on.' Bishop sighed.  
'I'm actually starting to wonder if we will ever win this.' I moaned. 'What about the alien spacecraft? Are they still wanting to send over their survivors.'  
'They have no choice.' Bishop sighed.

Seconds later, 2 figures walked through the door. They were wearing hoods, and they were looking down at the ground.

'Show yourselves!' I ordered.

The figures slowly removed their hoods, and our eyes opened wide, as we realised that they were Amanda and Ellen.

'We thought you were dead.' I was speechless.  
'We were, until we got brought back.' Amanda replied. 'Sorry that you had to die for me all those years ago, but that couldn't be prevented… thanks to that fucking company.'  
'How are you both doing?' Ellen asked us.  
'We're in love.' Bishop smiled.  
'And also covered in blood.' Ellen hinted.

Bishop and I looked at each other, and sure enough, we were both covered in blood. We grabbed a few sterile wipes, and removed the blood which was red in color.

'We were able to get the xenoids under control.' Amanda announced.  
'We see that you've come armed.' Bishop mentioned.  
'We have bolt guns, shotguns, revolvers, stun batons, tuners, motion trackers, flamethrowers, and even blueprints for DIY weapons.' Amanda started.  
'And other weapons too.' Ellen added.  
'We had to use a plasma ray gun, although that proved to be unsuccessful.' I blushed.  
'We know, as you and Bishop had to do a reactor purge.' Ellen mentioned. 'We listened in, and we must also introduce you to our friend who has tagged along with us.'

Bishop and I both nodded. Seconds later, a figure appeared.

'This is Aelyndor Khataris.' Ellen announced. 'He is a member of an elite group who vow to protect space, and he is going to do whatever he can to make sure that we don't have to face more xenoids.'

The first thing I noticed was that Aelyndor's hair was both black and white, as the top and back were black, and the sides were white. His outfit that he was wearing was dark blue, and he also had a sword that looked like it could've been from a fantasy realm.

'Thank you for accepting us into your crew.' Aelyndor said to us. His voice was soft, and I could sense that he was also immortal.  
'It is our pleasure.' Bishop smiled.  
'It is also good to know that us protectors are not the only ones protecting space.' Aelyndor smiled. 'I also see that you've met my girlfriend.'  
'Your girlfriend?' I was confused.  
'Aelyndor is my boyfriend.' Amanda admitted. 'We have only been together for a couple of weeks, and he was the one who brought me back. He also found out how to make me young again, and thanks to him, my mother and I also have immortality.'  
'I have also informed the others about what is happening, so you should expect to meet them.' Aelyndor added.


	10. Aemie's Conception

I had no doubt in my mind that Aelyndor was going to do such a thing. I shot a look at Bishop, who had a look on his face that was half innocent and half 'I want to fuck you badly' with a small hint of 'I still want a drink'.

When it came time for dinner, we all headed into the canteen. Aelyndor put himself on food duties, and served everybody, whilst Bishop and I tended to everything else.

'Show us that trick again.' Captain Hanks said to Bishop.

Bishop nodded, and pulled out a knife. Ellen grabbed Captain Hanks's hand, and Bishop placed the knife point on the table. He then moved the knife around, placing it in different points between Captain Hanks's fingers, which were covered by Ellen's fingers. He got faster and faster, until his hand was just a blur, until he finally stopped. It was amazing to watch, and I couldn't help but break into a huge smile.

'And now for complimentary drinks!' Bishop announced.

'After all that and what just happened?' Ellen was confused.

'We'll drink in honor of those that were lost.' Bishop vowed.

And that was what we did.

Later that night, Bishop and I finally had some time to ourselves. The cameras were as busy as ever, and the door was on auto-lock. We were both sober; the effects of drinking did not come to us, but one thing did, and that was the desire to be intimate. I climbed onto the bed, and started to remove my shoes.

'Let me do that.' Bishop whispered.

I nodded, and allowed Bishop that honor. Once my shoes were off, he climbed onto the bed, and after a few hint-filled glances, he started to remove all other layers of my clothing, kissing me as he went along. He then threw my clothes onto the floor, and I repeated the favor by doing the same to him.

What came after that was loads of fun, although it wasn't necessarily horizontal. We were in all sorts of positions, and words left our mouths that we never thought we knew. Our android members worked at full capacity, and we used almost every opening that could be used.

What we didn't know, was that our daughter, Aemie, had just been conceived.

Immediately after our 2-hour-long love session, Bishop and I headed over to the microcomputer, and turned it on.

'I hope nobody heard what was going on.' I was hopeful.

'They won't have done, as the walls and door are soundproof.' Bishop replied.

I was then overcome by the urge to throw up. It came on out of nowhere, and I was barely able to make it to the holosink in time. A few of the cameras followed me, and when I returned to Bishop, he had a worried look on his face.

'That came out of nowhere.' I admitted.

'Maybe you should get that looked at.' Bishop warned.

'If it persists, I will do.' I vowed.

Little did I know, I was in the first minutes of pregnancy, as Aemie was developing into a cluster of cells that would only be the first step in her transformation which would take 9 months to complete.


	11. Not All Pregnancy Tests Come In Boxes

'By the way, Ellen and Amanda and Aelyndor are gonna pop by in an hour.' Bishop announced.

'What for?' I was confused.

'They want to see me and you do that knife trick.' Bishop replied.

I was more than excited; I was now going to be shown how to do it. What we didn't know, was that Ellen was actually a revived version of Ripley 8. When they arrived an hour later, we got to business.

'Pretty awesome stuff you got there.' Aelyndor giggled.

'I've known that trick since day one.' Bishop mentioned.

The urge to throw up came over me again. Ellen noticed it, and ran over to me. She smelled me from top to bottom, and when she got to my stomach, she developed a confused look.

'What's wrong?' I was worried.

'You're pregnant.' Ellen replied. 'There's a lifeform inside you. It's an android, and judging by the smell, I would say that it was planted less than 2 hours ago.'

I looked at Bishop, who was also confused.

'It was my clone that I got revived from.' Ellen mentioned. 'It means that I have the ability to smell things that my human self was unable to smell. One of which is unborn life, and...'

'So you're saying that Samuels is pregnant?' Bishop was confused.

'Yes, and it's obvious that it's your child.' Ellen hinted. 'Don't think we didn't notice that you two were in love, as we did, and both your child and my possible future grandchild are going to be blessed.'

I shot a look at Amanda.

'Aelyndor and I are thinking about having a child together.' Amanda admitted. 'You're also crying.'

I put my left hand to my face, and sure enough, tears were flowing from my eyes. They were tears of happiness, as it was sinking in that I was finally going to become a father. Bishop embraced me, and planted a kiss on my right cheek.


	12. The First Fortnight

'What you need to do now is figure out what terms you are going to use in regards to parenthood.' Aelyndor looked at us.

'I think we already know.' Bishop smiled.

I looked at Bishop.

'Samuels will be our child's father, and I will be our child's papa.' Bishop announced.

'I like those terms.' I giggled.

Bishop placed his left hand on my stomach, and planted another kiss on my cheek. Our child, loved ones, and duties, were now all that mattered to us, with everything outside of those areas being secondary.

The first week of my pregnancy was uneventful. I was throwing up a lot, and Bishop rubbed my back each time. We never left each other's side, as we knew that even though things were uneventful, there was a chance that the situation could change in a heartbeat.

The second week was similar; nothing much happened. Most of the time that we did have was spent looking at guides that would give us advice on what to expect as the weeks rolled by. It was during my third week that things really started to take off, as we encountered yet another xenoid nest.

'I hope we don't have to make any more killings.' I moaned.

'Another crew will be taking care of that.' Bishop assured. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I want to throw up again.' I admitted.

'That's morning sickness.' Bishop replied.

'I know that.' I rolled my eyes.

'I'm going to do come celery and peanut butter with ketchup for you.' Bishop added.

That was what I was craving, and it made most people laugh. Unfortunately, not everybody was as thrilled as we were, and some of the crew had even made threats to quit because of our situation.

'What are the others doing?' I was eager to know.

'Ellen is with Captain Hanks, and Amanda and Aelyndor are in the horizontal gym.' Bishop replied.

'The horizontal what?' I was confused.

'They're having some alone time.' Bishop hinted.

It was only then that I got the hint.

'Are they trying for kids?' I was eager to know.

'Not yet, although I don't think that will be far off.' Bishop admitted.


	13. Unexpected News

'How did you come to find out what they were doing?' I was eager to know.

'Ellen told me.' Bishop admitted. 'She also told me a few things about Aelyndor that I think are… rather interesting.'

'Like what?' I was curious.

'If he and Amanda succeed in having children, he's the one that will go through the process.' Bishop started.

'Like I am right now.' I hinted.

'That's not the only thing, as he has also visited Earth, and he has also experienced childbirth before.' Bishop continued.

'When?' I was curious.

'When Amanda was born, as he gave birth to Amanda.' Bishop announced. 'He was a surrogate that Ellen and her husband had hired to carry Amanda, although the records state that Amanda came out of her mother and not Aelyndor.'

I was confused; this was new information that I was being given.

'I only found this out about an hour ago.' Bishop admitted. 'Please don't be angry.'

'I'm not angry.' I smiled.

'Why not?' Bishop was eager to know.

'Because there is nothing to be angry about.' I smiled. 'Besides, stuff like what you mentioned could be daily life for some alien races, and yet at the same time, there could be alien races that self-replicate at will.'

'And there's an android right in front of me who is pregnant with our child.' Bishop hinted.

I giggled.

'Your giggle is infectious.' Bishop smiled.

'What about my smile?' I was curious.

'Same smile that the Apostle Paul had.' Bishop replied.

'Which one?' I was confused.

'The guy who sang in Exile, became the son-in-law of one of the Oak Ridge Boys, played bass as part of Marty Stuart's Fabulous Superlatives, etc etc.' Bishop mentioned.

'Paul Martin?' I was curious.

'Yes.' Bishop smiled.

'Was he an original Superlative?' I was eager to know.

'He was not, as that honor went to Brian Glenn, and then Paul took over, before being replaced by Chris Scruggs.' Bishop replied.


	14. Aelyndor's Pregnant Too

Before I could think of a reply, I was overcome by the urge to throw up again. Bishop followed me, and he rubbed my back as I let it all out. When it finally subsided, I cleaned myself up, and Bishop led me out of the unit.

'How are you feeling?' Amanda asked us.

'We thought you and Aelyndor were doing the horizontal tango.' I mentioned. 'In the pregnancy department, I'm still throwing up.'

'Well it looks like we've also done the deed.' Aelyndor admited.

Before I could ask Aelyndor that important question, he ran into the bathroom. Amanda followed him, as did their cameras. Seconds later, Ellen appeared.

'We just saw them.' Bishop admitted.

'What happened?' Ellen wanted to know.

'I don't think we need to say.' I hinted.

Seconds later, Amanda and Aelyndor appeared. Ellen ran towards Aelyndor, and ran her nose up and down his body.

'So am I?' Aelyndor wanted to know.

'You are.' Ellen smiled.

'So now me and Samuels can be pregnant together.' Aelyndor giggled.


	15. Small Time Music

'We will indeed.' I smiled.

It was then that I remembered the name of a band that Bishop had shown me a couple of weeks earlier. They were the Foghorn Stringband, and their version of Go Home started to play in my head, before Hen Cackle by The Old Time Travelers suddenly barged in.

'We're gonna take a walk around.' Amanda announced.

'We'll catch up with you later.' Bishop smiled.

Amanda and Aelyndor walked away, with Ellen following them. I turned to Bishop, and told him what had just happened.

'Maybe we should listen to some more of their music.' Bishop suggested.

'I would love that.' I giggled. 'On that note...'

'I'll make some.' Bishop vowed.

Bishop had read my mind.


End file.
